cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Parrot Order
category:Alliances category:Aqua team alliances =Pirates of the Parrot Order= History: The Before "Before" In the age of 2006, in the month of December, two men known as Greenanatsu, and Shade0017, decided to form an alliance. This alliance would be come to known as the Pirates of the Parrot Order(PPO). The alliance grew prosperous, and stayed under the radar of major alliances. However, soon came a time for better acknowledging your allies. The formation of the GUILD. Greenanastu left to join OBR at the time. With members from the GUILD(SFS(Sent from Satan), BTD(Brotherhood of the Dreaded) to form BoTS. However, within a week of bad dealings, some pirates left. They formed an alliance known as SOLDIER. SOLDIER lost Shade0017 to Blackwater a few months after. A member, Caprontos took over, then left to Bushido, after Caprontos was Alucard65535. Alucard welcomed back a former PPO member as he stepped down and made that former member leader of SOLDIER. That member along with Alucard decided to move SOLDIER into PPO, and so it was made, that on July 15th, 2008, PPO declared its Independence. PPO is a free alliance that WILL NOT EVER merge so long as Silent Blood Line is a Captain of the PPO. The Charter (cont. from History) Pirate's Article II: Aye, he be'in' the captain! The government of PPO is simple, and is as follows: I. The leader(Captain), has the most power within the alliance of PPO. He commands everyone under him. II.Within the PPO government there is ministers and a Warlord. Ministers do their job, and maintain their departments(masses). The ministers are Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Recruitment, and the Warlord. III. All treaties are voted on by the government with the Captain's vote counting 3 Points, and the Cabin's vote counting 1 each. IV. During elections, the Pirates of PPO will vote for the Cabin. However, only the Cabin may choose the Captain. If there is to be found that a plot was formed to remove the Captain's so that a new Captain may be elected, those who were in on the plot will be removed from forums, and from alliance. They will be forced to walk the plank in other words. V. Pirate Laws may be submitted by an Pirate, Captain, or Cabin member. The laws will be voted upon by the entire alliance. VI. In order for a law to be dismissed, the Grand Captain, along with the Captains may dismiss that law. Votes that put a law up for dismissal may be dismissed by the captain/Cabin upon a vote. VII. In case of a Captain going inactive for more then 5 days due to unexplained reasons, the Cabin shall rule the alliance together until the return of the Captain. VIII. If the Captain does not return, the Cabin will choose the next Captain, and a new captain will be chosen. IX. Only members of the general government or of appropriate rank, within the PPO may become Captain. For a Pirate to be elected Captain by the Cabin, that pirate must have been sailing at least a week. Pirate's Article III: Nay. Ye' must prove ye'self. War regulations are as follows: I. In the event a Pirate is attacked because of an enemy wishing to raid, that pirate is allowed to take Military Action against the attacking nation(s). II. Once the situation has been figured, the Pirate will be told to stop, or continue. III. Shall a enemy choose not to give peace when told to by the PPO, that enemy will automatically be considered a rouge and enemy of the PPO. IV. Within incident, if the enemy's alliance supports him, it will be a undeclared war, in which any of their members that attack, those members will be attacked by ours. We do not strike first. V. The PPO DOES NOT ALLOW TECH RAIDING/ANY WARS unless told to. VI. During alliance wars, warring on nations what are not enemies is prohibited. Those pirates that break the rule, will pay the price. VII. PPO nations are not to start conversations that may cause conflict leading to war. Pirate's Article IV: Betrayal is teh unforgivable crime. Civil War regulations are as follows: I. No Pirate may declare war upon a fellow pirate unless the order has been given by the Warlord, Captains, or the Grand Captain. II. If a Pirate who breaks part I of Article IV and cannot explain their actions within 48 hrs of their crime, must oblige to part III of Article IV. III. The punishment is equal to that of walking the plank. Pirates whom break part I of Article IV will be ZIed. They will be excused but the crime will not be forgotten if they have a good enough explanation, justify their actions, or can pay for the damage. IV. Forum ban forever, and expulsion from the alliance is one of the alternatives. However, the member may be ZIed and expelled for breaking part I of Artivle IV. Pirate's Article V: Load the cannons! Brace for impact! Yarr! Nuclear regulations are as follows: I. All nations within PPO are permitted to obtain and hold nuclear weapons. No nation is denied. II. In wars where there isn't any nuclear strikes allowed, PPO nations that use nuclear weapons, will be punished accordingly. The PPO nation that broke the rule must destroy all of their nuclear weapons. III. If a PPO nation(s) is attacked by a nuclear weapon, PPO nations will take nuclear action against the enemy. VI. The Pirates of the Parrot Order do not use nuclear weapons unless provoked with nuclear weapons. VII.Nuclear attacks are allowed in ZIing punishments dealt to rouges/enemies. Pirate's Article VI: Sign ere'! This be'ith ye death sign'in'! New Member regulations are as follows: I. Nations of ALL color spheres are welcome to join the Pirates of the Parrot Order. No nation will be denied unless it clashes with part II of Article V. II. Nations with offensive bio's will not be accepted within PPO. Nations what are racist will not permitted. Forms of direct prejudice within a nation will not be allowed into PPO. If a player has problems with other people mentally, settle it and keep it with themselves. III. Newer nations will receive money for joining, but they must follow the appropriate regulations in the 'Official PPO Application Guide'. IV. There is a five day period for started aid, unless starter aid chains are held back. However, if a new nation flees the alliance with our aid, they WILL BE ZIED. V. New PPO nations will be sent messages on what's best to do for their nation to help it progress further. VI.To fully join, all 6 steps of the 'Official PPO Application Guide' must be completed, including the Final Test. Pirate's Article VII: Ye final words! Resignation regulations are as follows: I. A PPO nation may resign from the order at any time they wish. II. New nations that leave after receiving starter aid, may be subjected to ZIing. Pirate's Article VIII: Aye, it be'ith' allies' to port! Diplomacy regulations are as follows: I. The PPO will do diplomatic business with any alliance, be it friend of foe. No alliance will be denied unless it clashes with part II of Article IV. II. Alliances whom are racist, or prejudice freely will not have negotiations with the PPO. III. Treaties offered will be dealt with manners talked about between the two. The PPO will honor the treaty. IV. The Minister of Foreign Affairs of PPO is responsible for maintaining relationships with other alliances on the behalf of the alliance. V. Diplomat's are responsible for their actions on PPO forums, their words will affect PPO's view on their alliance. Just as our diplomat's words affect their alliance's view on us. VI. For a treaty to be considered 'void' or inactive, the MoFA does not have the authority to declare it that. It must be decided by the entire government. Pirate's Article IX: This a bein' a idea! Pirate Law regulations are as follows: I. Any Pirate is allowed to suggest a Pirate Law to be added. Pirate Laws are the rules which decide how pirates must act, and how the alliance will go. A example of this is whether or not new members must sign in on forums to become pirates. II. The entire alliance will vote on these suggested Pirate Laws. Voting will prolong a week before it is announced to the alliance. III. For a law to be considered officially void, the order of its considerations must follow that of part VI of Article II. IV. Pirates who suggest laws have 3 days to withdraw their suggested law, if they do not, the law will either be passed or denied at the end of the next four days. V. Laws regarding changes to the Pirate's Charter may only be made by Captains, Ministers, and the PPO Warlord. Pirate's Article X: Ere' we bein' Ajurnin' this ere' business'. Yar! Regulations on Masses are as follows: I. The "Masses" are Government Departments in PPO. There are 5 masses where their business is held for the Pirates within PPO to discuss with the Ministers/Captains/Warlord/Grand Captain. Paths for PPO in each of these masses affects that department of the PPO. II. The first is Piece of Eight, where decisions on Financial Aid are made. III. The second is Mass of Foreign Bickering. Here the MoFA will take considerations made by other members into account, and ideas for the Mass of Foreign Bickering are presented here. IV. The third is Mass of Internal Bickering. Here the Boatswain will take considerations made by other members into account, and ideas for the Mass of Internal Bickering are presented here. V. The fourth is Mass of Massive War. Here the Master Gunner of PPO will take considerations made by other members on how to wage wars. Ideas regarding war regulations for PPO are made here. DO NOT PISS OFF THE WARLORD. VI. The fifth is Mass of Recruiting. Here the Master of Recruitment will take considerations made by other members into account, and ideas for the Mass of Internal Bickering are presented here. VII. Laws are not submitted here, only ideas for the masses themselves are submitted here. Meaning if you got an idea on how a certain mass should be run, you say so. Pirate's Article XI: Argh! Wha-t? Forum regulations are as follows: I. Forum Members, regardless of group or permission mask MUST follow rules. Breaking the rules will result in forum bannings and further punishment shall it be found worthy of such action. II. Prejudice, and Racism regardless of the display on the forums is strictly prohibiited. Signing Signed, Captain of the PPO, Silent Blood Line Quartermaster, Alucard65535, Master Gunner, Spikes007 Boatswain, Caprontos =Great War 5 Involvement= The Beginning During the reformation of the Pirates of the Parrot Order, the PPO came under raid by the Poison Clan, Elysium, and a few other alliances. However, PPO did not activate any MDPs or treaties during that time. After a short break of about 5 days, PPO was notified of an attack on their Mutual Defense Pact partner, Alliance of Neutral Armadas. The attack was by Armed Coalition of Valor. The ACV had declared war on ANA due to their view on ANA being that of a possible threat to their protector, Mostly Harmless Alliance. Pirates of the Parrot Order jumped in on the war, and made a DoW at 4:20 PM on August 15th of the year 2008. PPO DoW'd regardless the fact it had been a target for constant tech raids for the past 30 days. PPO announced they shall not surrender until ANA does so. The first attack was by Sakura17 of the nation ninja kitty, a honored PPO member. The Victory, and the Surrender Once the Alliance of Neutral Armadas had surrendered to the Armed Coalition of Valor , so did PPO. All three of the alliances fought with honor for their own. MHA had entered the war as well due to the war turning from 1v1, to 2v1. However the side of MHA had then lopsided the war greatly. The Pirates honor their victorious enemies. Meanwhile, this helped many pirates show their pride. Medals were given out, as well as ribbon to those whom charged their rage into their enemy, for the sake of the PPO. Terms of Surrender for PPO Decommission our soldiers to 25% of your population. Decommission all Tanks, Cruise Missles, and Nukes. Decommission our navies, but not naval improvements. Decommission Guerrilla Camps, Satellites and Missile Defense improvements, unless it means decommissioning a wonder. Pay $45 Million dollars in reparations. External Links DoWs ACV DoW on ANA PPO DoW on ACV Surrenders Individual Surrender Terms Alliance Wide Surrender Terms Notable PPO Nations Alucardon, ruled by Alucard65535 Caprontosopia, ruled by Caprontos ninja kitty, ruled by Sakura17 Narwallistan, ruled by Anothony Costa AztaGard, ruled by Silent Blood Line Konoha Village, ruled by sasuke17 Darkin, ruled by HybirdFox Strike the Box, ruled by The White Cloud Side Note The Pirates of the Parrot Order were honored to fight along Alliance of Neutral Armadas, and to have an honorable enemy such as the Armed Coalition of Valor.